Arabian Disaster!
by Halloween29
Summary: Amy's a regular girl, obsessed with Aladdin. When her friends buy her a charmed or cursed DVD, 4 Aladdin characters get intertwined with her life. It will drive her insane, but she'll have to push it aside to save her town from a Disney Villian Darkness.


**Hello readers and writers of Fan fiction. Here's another story I'm working on and I thought you guys might enjoy it. Yes, I'm still working on Arabian Nights, I'm just taking a brake. Okay. So here's my new story, hope you enjoy.**

**Amy's a regular girl, obsessed with Aladdin. When her friends buy her a charmed DVD four Aladdin characters get intertwined with her life. It will drive her insane, but she'll have to push that aside to save her town from a Disney Villain darkness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin or any of it's characters. **

**I do own: Amy and her friends and family**

**Chapter 1: A Dreamer's Life**

Amelia or Amy by her friends, sat bored at her desk. Her fingers drumming on the desk in rhythm with the clock. She let out a noticeable yawn as she rested her chin on her hand while her elbow was on the desk to keep it steady. History, she didn't hate it, however she didn't love it either. Her History teacher, Mr. Costanzo, had kept droning on and on about 'culture around the world'. Which to Amy, wasn't very exciting. She managed to get a glimpse out the window every once in a while. How she longed to be out there, soaking up whatever was left of Summer. It was around the second week of school and Amy still wasn't in the groove. She sighed and looked up at the clock, 8:16, each class was 84 minutes and the students were released from 'this' class, at 9:12.

"Oh man." She mumbled under her breath, but apparently it was loud enough for one of her classmates to hear. Jason turned his head to look at his female friend. He had dark brown curly hair, brown eyes, and dark skin.

"What's wrong?" He asked in to his friend with a cocked eyebrow. She didn't seemed surprised that he was talking to her.

"Check out the time." She whined, gesturing to the clock with her hand that wasn't supporting her chin. His gaze followed her gesture and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong with it? The clock's not broken or anything." He replied, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke. She closed her eyes and sighed in disappointment.

"No, not that. The fact that we still have about an hour left in this place!" She said, now lifting both arms in the air and her voice rising. Mr. Costanzo seized talking in mid sentence and glared at the source of the talking.

"Ms. Cole, do you have something to share with the rest of the class?" The tone of his voice quickly changing up and down as he spoke. Amy froze and changed her head in the position her teacher was standing. She stiffened up and let out nervous laugh.

"No, not really, it's not all that important, i mean ya know how....uh, that's enough." She finished stifling another nervous laugh as she sunk down in her chair. His glare continued as she shined him an innocent smile. He closed his eyes and shook his head before turning back to continue his teaching. She sighed in relief and tilted her head back, her eyes now shut. 'Oh man that was close' she mentally warned herself. Class then continued to go on normally after that little....interruption. Amy decided to stay low and quiet. She hadn't exactly made a good start with her teachers, and she really didn't want a bad reputation. The clock finally struck 9:12 and the sound released from the bell rang in her ears. She smiled with excitement as she jumped up from her seat. She managed to gather up all of her stuff and carry it to her next class, Academic support, or study hall. '84 minutes of sweet silence and relaxation', she thought.

"Don't forget to do pages 4,5, and 6 in your textbook class!" Mr. Costanzo announced to the class over the roar of kids. 'Then again, maybe I should cross off the relaxation part'. Dang homework! It was Friday for cryin out loud! She rolled her eyes as she made her way out of the classroom and down the hall. 'Why did she have to carry so many books?' Just then a tiny petite foot stepped in Amy's path, making her loose her balance and fall to the ground with a loud thud. Her books and papers scattered every which way across the hallway floor. She groaned in pain as she looked up to what, or in this case who, tripped her. Natalie Winslow. The biggest jerk to ever walk the planet. Well, not physically, she was actually a very short kid. Amy's eyebrows lowered as a growl formed in her throat.

"Just because you think you're better than everyone else doesn't mean you have to be a donkey butt and do things like this!" Amy spoke, gesturing to herself on the ground and her books all around her. She spoke firmly but quietly, trying to keep her cool. She didn't want Natalie to see this fall, make her mad.

"Today the role of the jerk will be played by a short and snotty sinister muchnkin." Amy added, smirking. Natalie scoffed and stuck up her nose.

"I'm just showing you who the bigger person is." Was her witty remark. Amy got up from the floor and shrugged.

"Well, actually, technically, the bigger person is me but..."

"Shut up!" She interrupted, Amy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Come girls!" Natalie ordered, snapping her fingers and quickly turning around. The four or five girls that were with her quickly turned around and rushed off to follow her. Amy sighed and turned to her fallen stuff.

"Oh man." She whined as she bent down to start picking up her items. Amy pushed a piece of her light brown hair before grabbing a pencil.

"Need some help?" A somewhat kind voice asked, she looked up to see her friend, Tommy Crosby. Tommy had black hair in a sort of buzz cut style, blue crystal eyes and he was regular height. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue faded jeans and his regular white runners.

"Nah, I have super speed, I'll be able to pick it all up in a milla second." She replied sarcastically as she finally picked up the pencil.

"No need for the sarcasim." He replied bending over to help his friend in need.

"Sorry, I'm just a little ticked off." She apologized, however her tone wasn't changing. It was still filled with anger and annoyance.

"I guess it's just one of those days huh?" He asked handing her her textbook, the last fallen item.

"Yeah." She replied in conclusion. "Thanks, I'll see you at lunch." She added as she rushed to her next class. She slid into class just as the bell rang, she sat in her seat and sighed in relief.

"That was way too close." She whispered to herself as she placed her stuff under her desk. Her Academic support teacher/math teacher, Ms. Griffin, walked into the room shutting the door behind her.

"Now class, you have to make sure you're working on something and not sleeping or talking." A small groan from the class was let out after she had spoken the reminder. Amy rolled her eyes slightly as she took out her sketchbook, she'd focus on homework later. Right now she was working on a special picture. She opened it up to a bookmarked page, which showed a picture of her and some other characters. She herself was flying on what seemed to be a rug with all sorts of bright colors on it, her stance on the rug was what looked like she was riding on a surfboard. Flying next to her in the clouds was a parrot. It had bushy eyebrows, a large yellow beak, red feathers and blue tips. Lastly, a blue man seemed to be flying on the other side of the rug. He had light blue skin, a dark blue tail in place of his feet, a red belt, his little bit of hair was in a high ponytail. He also had golden cuffs and a black curly go-tee. These three characters came from her most favorite movie of all time, Aladdin. There was carpet, Iago, and her favorite, Genie. She always had a soft spot for the so called, Genie of the lamp. A small grin formed on her face as she looked over her drawing. But it quickly faded when she realized this picture was illogical, for she was afraid of heights. She never liked the fear, it just, happened, She then unzipped her pencil bag and pulled out a blue pencil. She had to finish Genie's tail. Her tongue poked out of her mouth a bit as she focused on the drawing. Her pencil gliding across the paper leaving strokes of blue. Before she knew it, the minutes stacked up on top of each other and it was 10 minutes before the end of class, 10:30.

"Okay class, you can talk quietly if you'd like for the last 10 minutes." Ms. Griffin announced. Amy's head shot up with success, she was finished! She had not only done the tail but added amazing back round.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked curiously, Amy turned her head towards the source of the question.

"What do you think Angie?" Was the next thing she said. Angela Howington, or Angie, she was a very close friend to Amy. She had black puffy hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, if it wasn't up, it sorta formed an Afro. Black glasses laid on her face over her brown eyes. She had brown skin and was wearing a purple t-shirt that showed her figure, a white tank top, jeans, and grey and black sneakers.

"I don't know, drawing?" She asked, Amy gave a playful grin.

"Gee, good guess." She replied as she packed up her stuff.

"Well, you never do anything different." Angie replied, Amy rose her eyebrows and nodded as she placed everything on her desk.

"Boy you're smart." Amy stated with her sarcasm, which led to a small giggle afterwords. Angie smiled and gave Amy a playful push.

"Ya know what....!" She said slowly and loudly. However, she would never finish the sentence. If she ever said that to you, don't answer. Amy let out a sigh and smiled, same old Angie. Next was lunch and both were filled with excitement.

"One minute left." They annoucned together. Their next sentences go back and forth, Amy then Angie in a calm tone.

"5." Tick

"4." Tick

"3." Tick

"2." Tick

"ONE!"

**Well, that's it for chapter one. I used two lines from Genie, both from different movies, see if you can spot them. Oh, and if you have a nickname Genie should give Amy, let me know. Kay well, hope ya enjoyed please R&R. til then PEACE XD**


End file.
